


Joining

by Kyirah



Series: Little Wolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Characters Death, Short One Shot, The Joining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da'fen Mahariel's Joining isn't as he expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the beginning of a fic I'm going to post telling the stories of my Dalish Warden: Da'fen Mahariel.  
> Sorry for any typos and errors, English isn't my first language, so...  
> Well, hope you enjoy!

_"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."_

__

 

Alistair's words resonated through the camp in the eerie silence of the night.

 

Daveth and Ser Jory seemed to understand the words, but most of its meaning was lost on Da'fen.

 

He never knew much of the common tongue, since he didn't need it to be a hunter in his clan. Duncan taught what he could to him before they arrived at Ostagar. He would have to ask for the meaning of them, after he passes his Joining.

 

 _… If I pass my joining_. The elf thinks, watching in shock while Daveth's body drops to the ground.

 

Will he die now? Without saying proper goodbyes to Merril, to his clan?

 

He wanted to see if that Mabari dog would survive.

 

He wanted to say goodbye to the animals he kept as pets.

 

He wanted to finally see how the world outside his clan works.

 

He wanted to meet a dwarf for the first time.

 

He wanted to braid his hair with elfroot leaves as Tamlen taught him.

 

He wanted **so many things**.

 

_This can't be it._

 

He thought when Ser Jory unleashed his sword.

 

_That's all? That's all my life?_

 

He questioned in his head while Duncan killed Ser Jory and Alistair looked to the other side.

 

_Hah. That's fun. At least I'll be young enough to hunt properly in the afterlife._

 

Duncan gave him the chalice. The black, putrid smell of darkspawn blood hit his nose and he wanted to vomit.

 

He caught his breath and took one, two, three big swallows.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_I'm so, so sorry._

  
  



End file.
